


Appropriately Attired

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux in Lingerie, Coming on Skin, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Huxloween, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sloppy sex, wow this ended up even filthier than I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylo comes home from work, completely unaware of what Hux plans to wear for Halloween.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Huxloween 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957612
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Appropriately Attired

**Author's Note:**

> 🖤🧡Happy Huxloween🧡🖤
> 
> Day 19: Fall Fashion

"I'm home!" Kylo called out as he tossed his keys in the bowl and hung his bag on the hook behind the door. 

"I'll be out in a moment." Hux called back. Kylo couldn't help looking down the hallway as an odd clicking sound reached his ears. 

He froze, any words or thoughts he might have had forming gone cleanly from his head. 

The clicking was Hux walking down the hallway towards him, hips swaying as he teetered on black high heels. Kylo's jaw dropped as his eyes were drawn up, following the long line of the black and orange striped thigh-high stockings, to the silky black, baby-doll teddy that left a long swathe of bare leg showing above the stockings. 

Hux smiled knowingly as he approached. "Welcome home. And Happy Halloween." He slid his arms around Kylo's neck. 

Kylo blinked, multiple times. Finally he managed to gasp out, "happy hallo . . . You, you look amazing."

With a pleased smile Hux said "thank you. I thought you might like me in this."

Kylo stuttered out stupidly, "yeah. Where, where did this come from?"

"We can discuss that later." Hux said, and kissed Kylo. 

Kylo eagerly kissed him back. 

In his shock and surprise, Kylo couldn't help but allow Hux to crowd him back against the door. He glanced down, helplessly but very interested, as Hux pressed against him and propped a heeled shoe on the umbrella stand he kept in the entry. His hands gripped Kylo's shoulders and he used his position to rub himself freely cross Kylo's front. 

Kylo was extremely interested. 

"What has gotten into you?" The silky fabric of the teddy slid over his clothes effortlessly. But he could feel Hux underneath it. He was already hard. 

"Are you complaining?" Hux had both hands full of Kylo's hair, and was breathing into his ear. 

"Absolutely not."

"Good." Hux twisted his hips in a wide circle. Kylo finally engaged his brain enough to slip his hands under the teddy and along Hux's bare skin. "Because the only thing I want 'gotten into me' is your cock. And it needs to happen soon."

Before Kylo could answer, Hux was kissing him again, pushing his tongue into his mouth. For the first time ever, Kylo had to lift his chin to meet him, Hux standing a couple inches taller in the heels. Kylo had no idea where he had been hiding them, but that answer was nowhere near his priority at that moment. 

Hux broke the kiss and breathed into Kylo's ear again. "Very soon."

Finally getting the hint, Kylo took action. He reached down and grabbed Hux by the thighs, lifting and letting Hux wrap his legs around his waist. As he carried Hux back down the hall to the bedroom he could feel every inch of Hux's body that was pressed against him. Shifting his legs around Kylo's waist, he ground his hard cock into his abs, moaning gently as he did. Breathlessly, Kylo allowed his fingers to wander from where he was gripping his ass, finding the string of his thong. 

Kylo plucked it gently as he set Hux down in the bedroom. Hux kissed him again, then stepped back. "Off with those clothes," and watched appreciatively as Kylo stripped.

He admired Kylo's body, his cock hanging heavily, just for him. Hux stood with one hand on his hip, then reached out with his other and pushed Kylo towards the bed. "Lay down." He instructed 

Kylo slid up on the bed onto his back, watching with wide eyes as Hux crawled after him. Stopping between his spread legs, Hux turned himself, so he was sitting up on his knees, back to Kylo. 

Looking over his shoulder coyly, Hux slowly lifted the hem of the teddy, so Kylo could get a good look at his ass. He played with the string of the thong, slipping a finger under it and shifting his hips. He smiled as Kylo's breathing picked up another two or three notches, then hooked the string with both hands and wiggled the thong down his thighs. 

Once he got them to his knees he tipped himself so he was sitting, and turned back to face Kylo as he slipped them the rest of the way off. Spreading his legs, he reached down between them: one hand lifting his testicles, the other fingering at the plug nestled there. He moaned and twisted his hips a little at the sensation. 

Kylo, propped up on his elbows, hadn't said a single word. He looked as though the heavens had opened, and he was going towards the light. 

Hux smiled to himself and scooted closer, giving Kylo a better look as he pulled the plug partially out, then fucking it back on. He didn't try and quiet himself as he did it, his moans filling the room. Kylo looked like he was about to break out into a cold sweat. 

Finally, Hux pulled the plug out with a satisfied sigh, showing Kylo that it was orange, with a pumpkin on the base. With a grin he set it aside, then placed a high-heeled shoe on either side of Kylo's thighs, and slid over his lap. 

He knelt over Kylo, pressing him flat into the bed. He took in the almost vacant, gaping expression. "Are you all right, Love?" He finally asked. 

Kylo nodded vigorously, still mute.

Hux was fine with that. He kissed him, then shifted so he could grab Kylo's cock and maneuver himself over it. 

He slid down over it effortlessly, having prepared himself thoroughly so that he could. Kylo let out a long breath and closed his eyes, his hands moving thoughtlessly over Hux's thighs. The calluses on his hands snagged the silk stockings, but Hux didn't care. Kylo's hands on him was all that mattered. 

Hux gave a light moan as he started moving, slowly at first. He leaned to place a hand above each of Kylo's shoulders, watching every twitch and reaction on his face as he squeezed his ass and twisted his hips. Kylo's hands slid higher as he pressed his own hips up to meet him, his breath labored even though Hux was the one doing the work.

He rode Kylo until he came, arching his back and calling Hux's name. He fucked him until he was over-stimulated, then he kissed him deeply and sweetly. As he came down, Kylo's hands seemed to remember what to do, and he began stroking Hux's skin. 

Finally, he managed to say "thank you. You're amazing."

Hux smiled and kissed him again. 

Kylo spread one hand over his back, and the other wrapped around Hux's cock. He couldn't help the whine, his cock jumping against Kylo's grip. 

"What do you want?" Kylo whispered, nuzzling under Hux's chin. 

"I'll show you." Hux pushed his hands away, then repositioned himself so he was straddling Kylo's shoulders. Leaning a hand against the headboard, Hux took himself in hand, and angled his hips so he could slide the tip of his cock into Kylo's mouth. He licked at the head and took in as much as he could, enthusiastically. 

It was a difficult angle, but after all the excitement of the evening, and Kylo's come dripping out of his ass, he didn't need much. As he was fucking shallowly into Kylo's mouth, he felt fingers spreading his ass cheeks, pressing against his messy rim. Kylo pushed three fingers inside easily, stroking him to the rhythm Hux was trying to keep with his hips. 

Soon Hux was gasping, hips moving thoughtlessly, both hands gripping the headboard. Kylo's mouth around his cock, his fingers up his ass, his come wet and dripping: it was all too much. Hux cried out, pulling his cock out of Kylo's mouth, coming across his chin and lips, hips jerking. He watched dimly, as each spurt decorated Kylo's skin, the look of complete devotion on Kylo's face as he looked up at him. His fingers kept moving in and out of his ass, as long as come kept dripping from the head of Hux's cock. 

Finally Hux shuddered and he reached back to still Kylo's fingers. After a few breaths he looked back down. There was come all over the hem of the teddy, and he could see where Kylo's hands had snagged his stockings. He pulled off Kylo's fingers, feeling the come had smeared everywhere, including onto his lingerie. He didn't care, and he openly admired the mess he had made of Kylo. 

Kylo's own come had leaked out all over his chest, and Hux's was all over his face and throat. Hux's softening cock gave a little jump at the sight. "You are so sexy, covered like this." He said, as he slid further down Kylo's body. 

Kylo was still speechless. He licked himself clean as far as his tongue would reach. But there was plenty left. 

Hux knew he should go get something to wipe off with, but he was too relaxed at that moment to care. Kylo seemed to revive further as he repositioned himself. He actually managed a chuckle. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Hux. I thought you weren't into the whole Halloween shtick." Kylo said breathlessly as Hux settled in next to him. He laid his cheek against Kylo's shoulder, and absently stroked a finger through the come on his chest. 

"You enjoy it, and I can get behind the idea of a theme."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm? What?"

"I was just thinking about other themes we can get you behind."

Hux gave him a chuckle and a playful slap to his arm. "We can discuss that later. Right now, you need to be thinking about what special treat you're going to give me, after we have a shower, of course. Halloween will be over in a few hours."

*** **


End file.
